


Agony of the Heart

by AttackSlug



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Internal Conflict, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackSlug/pseuds/AttackSlug
Summary: Hope and despair--mortal enemies destined to destroy each other, but did they have to?(Characters 18+)





	Agony of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe Go!Pri is 4 years old? Been wanting to write a Haruka/Close fic for ages. Finally got around to it. Once again all characters 18+

He hated _her_. Every vein in his body burned at the sight of her, Cure Flora. She smiled at her classmates, bowed as she took the sack of soccer balls from a student with an almost equally stupid grin as hers. Close’s feathers ruffled, an angry caw escaping his beak. Even from a tree outside the perimeter of the field, he felt her optimism. Disgusting.

Blue and Yellow approached her. More Cures—great. They were never far apart from each other. When one was in danger, another would always show up for the rescue. He hated it. Hated them. Hated her. There was something about her that drove him mad, made him want to break her.

The twinkle of hope in her eyes as she pursued her dream of being a “princess.” The word tasted of bile. “Princess.” A foolish dream of a stupid girl. But she clung onto it. “Princess” gave her power. “Princess” transformed her into Precure and gave her boundless determination above even the other girls. How? Why?

He wanted the light from those sparkling turquoise eyes to fade into emptiness. He wanted her to choke on despair until she gasped for hope. His talons dug into the tree branch. If he closed his eyes he could picture his hand at her throat. He didn’t want to just break her; he wanted to destroy her. The branch cracked under his feet.

Flora waved at her friends, and they waved back and… left? Close cocked his head. Blue and Yellow walked towards the field while Flora continued on her path along the backside of the school. They didn’t join her? She was alone? Curious. He hopped along the tree branches keeping a watchful eye on her.

She stopped in front a small building removed from the main school structure. Close took flight, surveying the area. No other people in the vicinity, and a line of trees were planted along the north side of the building. Quiet. Isolated. He circled above her, chattering in his good fortune.

Then she glanced into the sky. Right. At. Him. Flora held a hand above her eyes, her head following his movements. He shut his beak. Did she recognize him? Had he given away his advantage the moment he discovered he even had one? But then she grinned bright and cheery at him, and he knew. She viewed him as a simplecrow.

“Hi, birdie!” she said with a wave.

The fool. He scoffed internally, landing on the windowsill to an empty second story classroom. If she knew it was him her sunny smile would vanish. Would her brow knit in anger in response? Or would her voice quiver in fear? The thoughts made his feathers vibrate.

Flora placed the sack of balls at her feet, but a few of them rolled onto the grass. Close shook his head, watching her fumble putting them back in the sack. What an idiot. He clicked his beak. When she was done she reached around her neck and pulled out something small and shiny from down the front of her uniform. A key.

She slung the sack over her shoulder before inserting the key into the door. Now was his chance. When the door closed behind her, he flew down to the small building and spotted a window with a broken pane just big enough for his bird form to enter with a hop.

Inside was dimly lit by a single light bulb hanging in the center of the room. Close shifted back into a human in the shadows clinging to the corners of the walls. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Being a bird for so long was a pain.

Flora stood at the far end of the room, back turned to him, completely unaware of his presence. Excitement coursed through his body. She was right there. Right _there_! It took every ounce of control he had to not announce his presence. But he wouldn’t risk this opportunity. Not again. Not yet, but soon. He approached her, fingers gliding against cold metal shelves.

She tapped her foot, sack once more by her side and a ball held against her hip. “Hmm… where do you go?” Flora pointed at the shelves.

Could it be this easy? Close grinned, standing within touching distance of her. So close that if it were any person other than her, they would’ve known he was there. But this was Flora, and she was an idiot. An idiot who smiled and waved at birds. An idiot who believed in wishes. An idiot whose eyes twinkled when she helped someone.

Close leaned forward and smelled something… floral on her. Of course she’d smell like flowers. At least it was better than the dust and staleness which hung in the air. “I think it goes over there,” he said, pointing to an arbitrary shelf.

“Oh, really? Thank you!” she said, and then turned towards him. The ball she held bounced on the floor. “Close!”

“Precure.”

“What are you doing here?” Flora backed away from him, taking the perfume bottle attached to her hip. “Pretty Cure—”

“Not today!” Close grabbed her wrist and wrenched the wretched little transformation device from her hand.

“Give it back!” She attempted to pry it from his grasp.

How cute. The source of a Precure’s power in his hand. He stared at the bottle for a moment. How could such a small thing cause so much trouble for him? His attention turned back to Flora, to her eyes filled with determination, to her small, delicate fingers trying in vain to regain control of the bottle. But no amount of determination would get her the object she desired. This time he had all the power.

Close yanked his arm from her. “I don’t think so.” He tossed the bottle behind himself.

She ran for the bottle. Even without the Precure’s power she was fast. Impressive. But she was still only a girl, and he was faster. Close grabbed the back of her uniform, shoving her away from the transformation device. Flora stumbled into a wall.

“HaruHaru, are you still in there? Did you forget where the soccer balls go again?”

Yellow. Close cursed under his breath. He slapped a hand over Flora’s mouth, turning her to face him. “Not a word,” he said voice low, running his fingers through soft auburn locks.

She nodded.

Close heard foot steps outside the door. Was it locked? The sound of his heartbeat filled his ears. He didn’t dare move. If they opened the door—if they even suspected something was wrong his plan was done. So close to victory, so close to defeat. He pressed against Flora, felt her warm breath against his glove. If he gave an inch she’d find a way to alert her friends to her presence.

“She’s probably back at the dorms.” It was Blue.

“You think so?” Yellow asked.

“Let’s go look there,” Blue said.

“Alright.”

Even when he was certain they were gone, Close remained still. Why? His heart continued to drum in his ears. Why? He gazed down at her; there was a light blush on her cheeks. Why? A pleasant simmer flowed through his veins. Why? His leg was buried between her legs. When did it get there? Why didn’t he want to move it? _Why_? His hand slid off her mouth.

“Close… What are you doing?” she asked.

What was he doing? He ran his thumb down her bottom lip and chin. So soft… What was wrong with him? His fingers wrapped loosely around her neck. Her hands instinctively grabbed his wrist.

“Close…”

Her voice was so small and quiet. And he wanted to… she made him want to… want to what? “What are you doing to me?” He shook her, grip tightening ever so slightly around her neck.

Her body tensed. “I’m not doing anything to you!”

“Liar!” There had to be some new Precure power affecting him, but what was it and how was she using it untransformed?

“I’m not lying!” Flora averted her gaze of him, stared at the floor.

He felt her heart rapidly pulse through his glove. A sign of a lie? A sign of fear? A sign of something else? She had to be lying and she had to be afraid that he knew. There were no other explanations.

Close cupped her chin, made her look at him with a jerk of her head. And he leaned forward and wanted… He felt her breath against his skin; smelled flowers in her hair, and he wanted… And her skin was soft and her gaze was soft and her lips looked soft, and he wanted…

Close kissed her, tasted sweetness on her lips. What was it? He reached behind her, grabbed her hair, pulled her towards him. Kissed her again. Strawberry. Why did she make him feel like this? She was his enemy. He _hated_ her.

A tug on his jacket. Florakissed _him_. Emotions twisted in his heart. He wanted to hurt her, make her pay for this confusion. Yet at the same time he wanted to kiss her, _touch_ her more. He screamed internally. What kind of magic was this Precure power?

He kissed her neck, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Flora moaned, legs clamping around his knee. The sound drove him wild. His free hand found its way to her breast.

“Sl-Slow down.” He heard her say, but he didn’t want to. Close had the taste of Precure on his lips, and he wanted to know what else she had on the menu to satisfy his hunger. Touching her though her clothes wasn’t enough. It barely qualified as a snack. He needed to feel her—all of her under his fingers, unimpeded by her silly little uniform.

“C-Close!” Flora said with a small push against his chest.

“Eh?” Close tore himself away from her, clutched his chest where she touched. What was wrong with him? He wiped his mouth with his palm, but still he tasted her. He was a general of Dys Dark. This wasn’t how he was supposed to act. He was supposed to destroy his enemies, make them fall into despair. “It’s all your fault!” He glared at her.

Flora lay against the wall, hair disheveled, cheeks rosy. A red mark already took form on her neck. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t give me that! I _know_ you used your Precure magic on me. It’s the only way these… feelings of mine make sense.”

“Feelings?” She tilted her head to the side.

“Ehh…” He turned away from her. Sickening heat welled in his face. “It’s nothing.”

“Close? How do you feel when you look at me?”

“Wrong,” he said.

“Can you explain?”

Was he really going to do that? “Why should I tell you?”

“Maybe I can help you understand.”

“Help me understand?” Close scoffed. “We are enemies destined to destroy one another. It’s that simple. Or have you forgotten this?”

“Then how come you didn’t hurt me when you had a chance earlier?” she asked.

“Because…”

“I think you didn’t because maybe you… like me…”

“What?” He faced her, slammed his palm against the wall next to her head. Flora jolted. “I don’t “like” you. I could never “like” you. I _hate_ you. Do you understand that word? “Hate?”” She recoiled. Good. “Just because I didn’t hurt you then doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you now. Do you know what I want to do to you? Do you want me to show you?” He grabbed her wrists, forced her down, pinned her to the floor.

Her lip trembled. This was right. This was how it should be. He was a general, and she was his enemy. There was nothing else they could ever be. It was time he proved it to her… and to himself. Break her until there was nothing left. Leave her a shell of her former self. He needed to do this.

“What? Have nothing to say? Come on, give me some of that “hope” you’re always preaching about. Let me take it from you.”

He saw the sheen in her eyes. And it doused the fire in his core, leaving behind a rather disappointing smolder. Why? No. He wouldn’t let her win. Her stupid magic wouldn’t work on him anymore. He had the power; he had the control. This victory was his, so why did it feel hollow?

“Say something, Flora!”

“My-My name is Haruka…” she said, voice quiet and shaken.

Close blinked. “What did you say?”

“My name is Haruka.”

It was a trick, a last minute ploy to lower his guard. Right? “Haruka,” he said. His heart pounded in response. Ploy or not he fell for it. The smolder reduced into a few meager embers before vanishing in a wisp of smoke. No! He hated her. But the thing was… He didn’t hate her even if everything in his being told him he should.

“I can’t do this!” Close got off her. “Alright. You win. I… like you, okay? Take your bottle and go.” How? How did she beat him? She didn’t even do anything!

“You-You won’t try to stop me?” Haruka asked.

“No.” At this point he wouldn’t try stopping her from purifying him either. Disappearing into whatever purification void Precures created would be better than whatever he was feeling anyway.

“What if… I don’t want to leave?” She sat next to him.

“Heh?” He saw her playing with the hem of her skirt while staring at her lap. “Do you—Does anything go on behind those sparkly eyes of yours or is it as hollow as I think in there?” Close tapped her forehead.

“You think my eyes sparkle?” A small smile alighted her lips.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Whatever it is you’re doing.” He gestured to her face. “Stop.”

“You know there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Haruka said.

“Who said I was embarrassed?” Close ran a hand through his spiked hair. “Ehh…”

She giggled. “Can you tell me what you’re feeling right now?”

Was it at all possible for her to just stop being herself for like two seconds? He sighed. Probably not. If she could be anything other than an insufferable person made of hope and cheer she wouldn’t be a Precure. How could he be attracted to… that? Yet here he sat.

Well, it wasn’t like he could become a bigger disappointment to Dys Dark at this point. With a shrug, he said, “I feel… warm. And that I want to touch you.”

“O-Oh!” Her face flushed. “I… wouldn’t mind if you touched me again.”

“You sure?”

Haruka bit her lip before tucking her arms into her sleeves and pulling her uniform over and off her head. “Mmhmm!”

Close froze. She just… He cupped her cheek, swallowing despite a mouth dryer than a desert. Why the hesitance? Nothing changed; she was the same girl he touched previously. But that girl hadn’t been before him clad only in a pink bra and panties covered in white flowers.

“It’s okay.” She held his hand, guided it down her neck, over the curve of her breast.

Where did his confidence go? He was about ready to have his way with Haruka earlier, but that was before she ensnared him with her magic. Something inside him changed during their brief time together in the storage room. And he didn’t know if he liked it, but he also didn’t know if he hated it either.

“Aren’t you worried I might hurt you?”

Haruka slid his hand over her stomach, past her navel, lower… “Not anymore,” she said, releasing his hand.

No more taking a backseat. It was his turn now.“This is a dangerous game you play.” Close traced slow circles down the front of her panties. “I might not be able to help myself once I get going,” he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

“I’ll take my chances,” she purred, tilting her head, leaving her neck vulnerable to his lips, to his teeth.

He kissed along her jawline, found his way back to the mark on her neck. Close sucked on the spot. It’d be even more visible when he was finished. “Tell me you want me to make you mine.” He pressed his fingers into her, felt her wetness seep through her panties.

“Please,” she said breathily, parting her legs. “I want to be yours!”

“Good girl.” He redoubled his efforts. Listening to her pant softly rekindled his fire, and made him painfully aware how tight his pants are.

Haruka fumbled with his belt, jerking the golden buckle. The girl wanted more? He grinned. Who was he to say no? She wanted what she wanted, and he was more than willing to let her take it.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

“Go for it,” he said.

Haruka pulled Close’s dick out of his pants, face so red he thought she’d melt. She crawled into his lap. “I’ve never done this before.”

“No better time to learn.” He held her waist.

“Okay…” Haruka breathed deeply, pulled her panties aside, positioned herself against his tip.

Close ran his fingers through her hair. It pained him to hold back. The slickness of her sex teased him, begged him to thrust. And he wanted to. The temptation was there throwing coals into his furnace. The heat was on the verge of being unbearable. But he wanted her to act, to push herself down on his dick. He wanted to experience her fire, be consumed by it.

Her walls hugged him as she accepted his length. “Oh, Close!” Haruka’s lips parted in moan; he took them with his own.

“Give me everything you have, Haruka.” He tugged gently on her bottom lip. “Hold nothing back.”

Haruka wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rocked her hips back and forth, ground herself into him. It was intoxicating, sweeter than any dream he’d ever ripped from a person’s heart. A miraculous fire he was happy to have burn him to cinders. Her flames lit his match. The fuse was set and ready to explode.

“You’re going to be mine,” he said.

“Wa-Wait.” Haruka panted. “Hold on a second.”

“Eh?”

She slid off him, took her fire away, left him yearning. What was that girl planning? Kneeling before him, Haruka tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wrapped her soft fingers around the base of his dick. She guided it to her lips.

Close leaned back, clinching his fingers. He slapped a hand over his mouth, a desperate attempt to bite back a moan. However, the gentle caress of her tongue against the head of his throbbing cock made it difficult to contain himself. And then she took him into her warm, wet mouth. “Sweet despair!” he moaned.

“Do like it?” she asked, pumping his shaft with her hand.

“Your mouth can add another talent to its list,” he said.

“Oh good!” She smiled. “I saw a girl do this in a manga once and—”

“Uh-huh.” Close placed his hand atop her head, pushed her down on his dick. “Less talking.” His fingers entwined with her hair as she bobbed. Pressure built within him, demanded to be released. The fuse reached its destination. “Haruka!” he groaned, releasing himself.

Haruka turned her head to the side and coughed. “Oh, god,” she said, voice muffled. “That is disgusting! Blegh!” Sticky white fluid trailed from her tongue onto the floor.

He laughed, grabbing his stomach. “The look on your face!”

“It’s not funny!” She pouted. “I’m not doing _that_ next time.”

“You think there will be a next time, eh?” Close raised an eyebrow.

“Uh…” Haruka fumbled with her hands in her lap. “I-I mean if you want to that is…”

“Hmm…” He held her chin, wiped a strand of white from the corner of her mouth with his thumb, kissed her, tasted himself on her lips. “Why wait?” Close pressed her to the floor, slid her panties down her thighs. “I’m not done having my way with you yet.”


End file.
